


Post Workout Cool Down

by chajatta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mentions of past physical injury, yoga teacher jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chajatta/pseuds/chajatta
Summary: After so many years together you'd think Kyungsoo would be used to the sight of Jongin coming home from work in his skimpy gym gear. But no, apparently he is a weak man who is still driven to total distraction by the sight of those legs in a pair of yoga pants.





	Post Workout Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiaolongmao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongmao/gifts).



> I did a Kaisoo. I... didn't have a terrible time. Number 22. on the desk for M as a fill for [this](http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion) meme.

The sound of the front door closing startles Kyungsoo awake from his nap. Flustered, he wipes a string of drool from his chin with the back of his hand and then squints at his computer screen to check the time. Eight-thirty. Kyungsoo could have sworn he only sat down to work on his paper five minutes ago but here he is, two hours later, Jongin already home from work and Kyungsoo with nothing more than a few hundred words of gibberish to show for his efforts. The cursor winks up at him merrily. Kyungsoo sighs, saves his work, then closes the programme down. 

“-sooyah? Are you home?” Jongin’s voice filters through the apartment, soft even when he’s shouting. 

“I’m in here,” Kyungsoo answers. He hears the sound of bare feet padding over wooden flooring and then Kyungsoo’s office door is creaking open. 

“Hello,” Jongin says as he pokes his head through the gap and then enters the room. “Been working hard?” 

“That’s debatable,” Kyungsoo sighs, but it’s fine, he still has plenty of time. His tutor doesn’t want the first draft of his PhD proposal until next week and even with his impromptu nap factored into the equation Kyungsoo is still ahead of schedule. He just likes things to feel organised and under control, that’s all. 

Kyungsoo lets his gaze rove over Jongin’s body as his boyfriend steps fully into the room. Jongin looks like he’s been the one working hard. He’s unzipped his hoodie, the one with the name of the gym he works at stitched right over the heart, but Kyungsoo can see even from here the way the dip of his throat and his collarbones, bared by his tank top, are glistening with sweat. 

“Did you manage to get much work done?” Jongin asks as he wanders slowly across the room. He carefully shuffles some of Kyungsoo’s papers aside and then hops up onto the desk, settling himself on the edge with his bare feet flat against the floor. “You look tired.”

“I am tired,” Kyungsoo says. He wheels his chair over so that he can sit in between the splay of Jongin’s legs and drops his hands to rest on Jongin’s thighs. He’s wearing a pair of turquoise yoga pants today and the way they cling to Jongin’s legs, his muscles toned from years- a lifetime, of exercise, makes Kyungsoo feel all warm and funny inside. “And no, not really, not as much as I hoped. But it’s fine, I can make up for it tomorrow. Tell me about your day. How was work?”

Jongin smiles, that beautiful lazy smile of his, and tips his head to one side like a puppy. 

“It was good.” He plants his hands on the desk behind him and leans back on them. Kyungsoo is almost too distracted by the way Jongin’s thighs feel beneath his pants to take notice of the way his body looks, stretched and strong, his tank gaping around his throat. Almost. 

“Mrs. Lee from my twelve-thirty yoga is still trying to get me to marry her daughter,” Jongin laughs. He sounds embarrassed, the way he always does whenever he talks about Mrs. Lee and her one woman mission to make Jongin her son-in-law. The woman is a regular attendee of one of the yoga classes Jongin teaches at the local leisure centre, and she’s been trying to set Jongin and her daughter up on a once weekly basis for the past since months. Kyungsoo can just imagine Jongin, sweet and kind Jongin, flushing pillar box red as he politely turns her down over and over. The mental image is so adorable that Kyungsoo can’t even find it within himself to be jealous. It isn’t Jongin’s fault that he’s exactly the type of man that middle aged women immediately fall in love with. “But she also managed a beautiful chair pose for me today, so I’ll take what I can get.”

Kyungsoo scoffs completely without heat and strokes his palms up Jongin’s thighs. Jongin is always so proud of everyone that take his classes, whether it’s the ahjummas that fill up his yoga class or the gaggle of university students he has for Zumba, Jongin is incredibly invested in everyone’s progress. That earnestness is just one of the many reasons that Kyungsoo loves him so much. 

“That doesn’t explain the sweat,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing Jongin’s throat. His Adam’s apple jumps when he laughs again. 

“Minseok hyung convinced me to do a HIIT session with him and I’m sure he went extra hard just because I was there,” Jongin whines, his bottom lip jutting out just a little. Kyungsoo is sure that no grown man has the right to look that cute, but somehow Jongin always manages it. 

“My poor baby,” Kyungsoo teases, dragging his hands down to rest on Jongin’s knees, now. The material of his yoga pants is smooth and cool beneath Kyungsoo’s palms. No matter how much those pants on Jongin drive him crazy, Kyungsoo would much prefer to see him without them. “Did you struggle to keep up?”

“Yeah, totally,” Jongin admits, entirely without shame. “Minseok hyung is a super human gym maniac. I don’t know anyone as fit as he is, and I know a _lot_ of fit people.”

It’s true. Kyungsoo, admittedly, isn’t a part of that fitness world. Collecting Jongin’s poodles from his parents’ place and taking them for long walks around Bukhansan National Park every other weekend is about the most exercise Kyungsoo does and he’s fine with that, is completely comfortable with the moderate level of physical fitness and soft body that comes along with his relatively sedentary lifestyle, but even he can see the difference between someone like Jongin, who exercises because he loves to move but is also entirely capable of sleeping for fourteen hours straight without a second thought, and Minseok, who treats fitness like a vocation.

“You know you can say no to him, sometimes,” Kyungsoo says. “You don’t have to take all of the lessons he recommends just because he’s your boss.”

“I know, I don’t mind though,” Jongin says. “I felt good after it, even if he did nearly kill me.”

“You look good,” Kyungsoo fires back boldly. The two of them have been together years now, but Kyungsoo still has to push himself, sometimes, to be forward when it might be easier to shrink away.

Jongin’s answering laugh is a delighted rumble that shakes Kyungsoo right down to his bones. Kyungsoo draws circles on one of Jongin’s knees with the pad of his thumb and Jongin’s smile takes a turn for the wicked. Or as close to wicked as Jongin is ever capable of, anyway.

“Oh yeah?” Jongin asks, his voice playful. He’s still leaning back onto his hands and Kyungsoo very much wishes Jongin wasn’t still wearing his hoodie. Kyungsoo wants to see the way Jongin’s biceps bunch as they take his weight like it’s nothing, wants to see more of Jongin’s beautiful skin glistening with sweat. 

“Mm. You smell a little foul, though.”

Jongin laughs again, with teeth, and finally pushes himself upright. The desk already gives him a height advantage that he doesn’t need but now that he isn’t slouching Jongin towers over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind too much, not when it leaves him just about level with Jongin’s broad chest. 

“Yeah. I meant to jump in the shower as soon as I got home but I got a little bit distracted,” Jongin looks Kyungsoo up and down as he says it. “Hang on, I’ll go now. I won’t be long.” Jongin starts to shift, as if he’s going to hop down from the desk and _actually_ go for a shower. Kyungsoo has other ideas. He presses down on Jongin’s knees to keep his boyfriend seated on top of his desk and then stands himself, his chair rolling back an inch or so.

“If you’re already distracted then let me distract you a bit more.”

“But you just said-“ Jongin starts, pouting so cutely that Kyungsoo can’t help smiling even as he strokes his hands up Jongin’s thighs, arousal curling in the pit of his stomach. 

“Yeah,” is all Kyungsoo offers him before he’s bracing his weight against Jongin’s legs and leaning in. Jongin’s mouth is soft and warm beneath his and his lips part immediately. Kissing Jongin is one of Kyungsoo’s favourite things in the entire world and he could happily do it for hours, sucking Jongin’s lower lip into his mouth, teasing him with his teeth, anything to make Jongin squirm beneath him. He’s doing it already, Jongin’s body arching up against Kyungsoo’s chest as Kyungsoo kisses him, nibbling on Jongin’s bottom lip until he’s gasping for breath. 

“Kyungsooyah,” Jongin moans softly. Kyungsoo pulls away to look at him.

“Are you too tired?” Even as Kyungsoo asks it he’s stroking Jongin’s thighs, his hips, fingers dancing up under his tank to play with the hem of his pants. Those yoga pants really did do something funny to his brain. Be that as it may, Kyungsoo _will_ back off if all Jongin really wants is to go for a shower and then pass out on the couch in front of the television. Jongin works hard at the gym, really hard, Kyungsoo would understand if he didn’t-

“No,” Jongin breathes. He reaches out to smooth his palms up Kyungsoo’s chest. He’s only wearing a thin, black tshirt and Jongin’s touch already has goosebumps springing up all over his skin. “I’m never too tired for you.”

Jongin shouldn’t be allowed to say things like that, especially not when he’s staring at Kyungsoo like he’s the only man in the world for him, like he’s the only person that matters. Kyungsoo leans in to kiss him once more and then his hands are back on Jongin’s legs, sliding down to the insides of his thighs and encouraging Jongin to spread them. He does, easily, flexible and supple as a young sapling, and once he’s comfortable Kyungsoo begins to work on getting Jongin’s hoodie off him. It goes easily enough and Kyungsoo backs away as Jongin pulls his arms free, takes hold of the hoodie before Jongin can push it down off the desk. 

“What are you doing?” Jongin asks as Kyungsoo begins folding his hoodie up before reaching behind Jongin to place it down on top of the desk. Kyungsoo doesn’t answer immediately. Instead he slides his hands underneath Jongin’s tank, the material catching around his wrists as Kyungsoo’s hands journey up, up, up until his fingers flick over Jongin’s nipples. Jongin gets the message pretty quickly and with Kyungsoo’s help the tank is up and over his head, too. Kyungsoo throws it aside this time and then plants his hands flat on Jongin’s chest to guide him down.

“I don’t want you to hurt your back,” Kyungsoo finally answers as Jongin sinks down onto his elbows beneath him and then finally onto his back. Jongin has had problems with his back for as long as Kyungsoo has known him, way back when they were undergraduates together, has always suffered with aches and pains and muscle strains. Kyungsoo has seen the way the pain has brought Jongin low, sometimes, and even though it’s been a while, going on a year now, since Jongin’s last real muscle issue, Kyungsoo never wants to add to it. Especially not through something as frivolous as his own desire. 

“Come here,” Jongin says. His voice is rough and his eyes are dark and Kyungsoo allows himself to be dragged down so that Jongin can press their mouths together. 

They kiss like that for what feels like forever. Kyungsoo eventually loses his tshirt and Jongin’s legs come up to bracket Kyungsoo’s hips, squeezing tight every time Kyungsoo strokes his fingers over Jongin’s ribs. It’s only once Jongin really starts to squirm, arching up off the desk and pressing his hips up against Kyungsoo’s, that Kyungsoo draws back. 

Kyungsoo dips both hands under Jongin’s pants and begins to peel them off him. The material clings to Jongin’s legs but Kyungsoo takes his time, dipping down to press kisses to every inch of skin as it’s revealed to him until Jongin is flushed and panting, his entire body trembling when Kyungsoo finally works them free of Jongin’s ankles. He presses another kiss to the delicate arch of Jongin’s foot, the jut of his ankle bone, and then moves back up Jongin’s body. He’s really beautiful like this, Kyungsoo thinks, although if Kyungsoo is being entirely honest he thinks Jongin is beautiful at all times. 

“Touch me, Kyungsooyah,” Jongin whines, wrapping his now bare legs around Kyungsoo once more and pulling him in close. Kyungsoo braces one elbow against the desk but he lets Jongin pull him in the rest of the way, so that he’s leaning over the top of him. With his free hand Kyungsoo reaches between them and cups Jongin through his underwear. The material is damp beneath Kyungsoo’s hand, Jongin already so turned on that he’s soaked through the front of them, and the briefs that he wears under his work pants are so skimpy that they give way easily beneath Kyungsoo’s hand when he slips it underneath the waistband to take hold of Jongin properly. 

“Ah, shit-“ Jongin gasps. He tips his head back and it knocks against the table with a dull thud. 

“Careful,” Kyungsoo hushes. Jongin nods and wriggles, squirming until his underwear is down his legs and off and he’s miles of beautiful, naked skin splayed out beneath Kyungsoo. “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Jongin breathes. His voice sounds ragged, the way it only ever gets when they’re like this, and it sends a shudder right up Kyungsoo’s spine. “I promise, I’m okay. Be even more okay if you were naked too.”

Kyungsoo huffs a laugh against Jongin’s mouth but he moves to obey, dropping his hands down to the waistband of his joggers and pushing them down over his hips. His underwear follows quickly and Kyungsoo steps out of them, kicks them aside. 

“Much better,” Jongin says, squeezing Kyungsoo between his thighs. Kyungsoo smiles and leans over Jongin’s prone body to pull open his desk drawer. Pens rattle beneath his fingers as he rummages around before finally returning with a little tube of lubricant in his hand. “I still can’t believe you have that in there,” Jongin laughs.

Kyungsoo grins as he flicks open the lid. “It never hurts to be prepared,” Kyungsoo says as he slicks three fingers. The two of them don’t often have sex outside their bedroom but Kyungsoo likes to keep his options open. He’s especially grateful for it now. Jongin looks so good spread out over Kyungsoo’s desk like this, his skin still shining with sweat and his cock curled up against his belly. Even just the thought of having to leave him to go and get lube is too much for Kyungsoo to bear. 

The lube makes his fingers slick and Kyungsoo rubs a little warmth into it before dropping his hand down between Jongin’s legs. Jongin still flinches and Kyungsoo strokes the inside of his thigh softly. “Sorry,” he says but Jongin shakes his head, smiling fondly as he lifts his hips. 

“It’s alright, go on,” Jongin says. Kyungsoo doesn’t need much more encouragement than that. He strokes one finger down between Jongin’s ass cheeks and teases over his entrance, pressing down gently until Jongin is squirming beneath the pressure. Kyungsoo doesn’t torment him for too long, though, before he’s sliding two fingers into him. Jongin gasps with pleasure, his hips lifting up off the desk, and Kyungsoo soothes him with his other hand, drawing circles over the jut of Jongin’s pelvis with his thumb. 

Kyungsoo likes to take his time preparing Jongin. He doesn’t need it, not really, but they both enjoy it, their bodies pressed close together as Kyungsoo twists his wrist and works his fingers in and out at a steady pace. It isn’t until Jongin’s cheeks are flushed a pretty pink that Kyungsoo slips another finger in to join the first two. Jongin moans softly and Kyungsoo leans up to kiss him, to steal the sound right from his mouth. 

They kiss like that until Jongin’s lips feel bruised against his, Kyungsoo’s fingers moving lazily inside Jongin, pressing into his prostate and working him open, until Jongin finally pulls back with an exasperated laugh, his head thunking down against the table again. 

“I’m going crazy, Kyungsoo- _yah_ ,” Jongin trails off with a groan when Kyungsoo crooks his fingers, rubbing almost relentlessly against that spot inside him. “Come on.”

“Okay, okay, hang on,” Kyungsoo says. He presses a soft kiss to Jongin’s forehead and then carefully works his fingers out. The lube slips from his grasp when Kyungsoo makes to pick it up again and he almost drops it on the floor, his fingers still slippery as he squirts a little more into his palm and slicks the length of his cock. Jongin has a loose hold around his own length and he strokes himself as he watches Kyungsoo. His gaze is heavy, his mouth parted just so, and Kyungsoo has to draw on all of his willpower not to just lean back down and draw Jongin into another kiss. 

Once he’s done Kyungsoo takes hold of Jongin’s hips and guides him to the very edge of the desk. Jongin goes easily, the wood creaking beneath him until he settles into position with his legs hanging loosely about Kyungsoo’s hips. 

“You’ll tell me if your back starts to hurt, won’t you?” Kyungsoo asks, even as he’s lining himself up, the head of his cock nestling between Jongin’s cheeks. 

“Of course I will,” Jongin reassures him. Kyungsoo feels the worried crease between his eyebrows smooth out when Jongin reaches out to hold his hips with both hands, stroking the bare skin beneath his palms. 

It always takes Kyungsoo a moment to adjust to the warmth of Jongin’s body wrapped around him and this time is no different. He’s so _hot_ as Kyungsoo slides into him, his cock wet and slick with lube and precome, and Kyungsoo can’t help the sound that spills from his mouth. He’s vaguely aware of Jongin chuckling beneath him, so painfully fond, as he holds onto Kyungsoo until he bottoms out, hips pressed flush to Jongin’s ass. 

“Shit, Jonginah.” Now Kyungsoo’s the one that sounds gruff. He reaches down to take Jongin by the thighs and hitches his legs up until they’re wrapped securely around Kyungsoo’s waist. The new position angles Jongin’s hips up off the desk and they both gasp as Jongin tightens around him. 

“Go on, move, I’m okay.” Jongin is staring up at him, eyes blown wide and black. Faced with a sight like that, there’s nothing Kyungsoo can do but obey.

Kyungsoo starts slow, his hands still gripping Jongin’s strong thighs as he begins to build up a rhythm. The desk creaks beneath them but it’ll hold, Kyungsoo knows it will. Not like him, not with the way Jongin keeps clenching around him. This position gives him very little leverage but Jongin is more than making up for it, squeezing Kyungsoo tight every time he slides deep into him. 

Neither of them have ever been particularly loud in bed, but quiet, breathy little moans are reverberating around Kyungsoo’s office and it takes him a minute to realise that it’s him, that the sounds are spilling from his mouth. He might have been embarrassed, but this is Jongin, Jongin who knows every single thing about him that’s worth knowing, who knows every nook and cranny of Kyungsoo’s body, everything that makes him tick. Kyungsoo has nothing to be embarrassed about in front of Jongin. 

Jongin’s thighs are wet with sweat and Kyungsoo has to readjust his grip to keep them in place, clinging to Jongin, his fingers dimpling Jongin’s flesh until the skin beneath them turns white. 

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin gasps, arching his back up off the desk so that their chests end up pressed together. Kyungsoo can feel Jongin’s heart hammering against him, pounding wildly against his ribcage. He leans down to press a kiss over it, to feel that beat against his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin’s skin tastes like salt where Kyungsoo’s lips brush against it. 

“Yes, _yes_ , I-“ Jongin starts. His voice sounds stretched, like it could snap at any moment. Kyungsoo kisses him again, his throat this time. “Kyungsooyah, please. I’m so-“

“Me too.” Kyungsoo is so close he can feel it brewing in his gut, the weight of arousal heavy in every inch of his frame. “Shit, Jongin, me too.”

Kyungsoo releases one of Jongin’s thighs to reach between them and take hold of Jongin’s dick. It’s hot and hard against his palm, leaking precome all over Kyungsoo’s fingers. Jongin’s entire body shudders as Kyungsoo shores his grip and then begins to stroke him. It’s messy and uncoordinated, Kyungsoo’s hips and hand working at totally different times, but it still seems to be doing it for Jongin. The way he’s got his head tipped back bares the whole length of his neck, his throat, and Kyungsoo kisses him there again and again, latching onto Jongin’s collarbone and sucking hard. 

Jongin is quiet through his release, Kyungsoo’s name escaping his lips like a ghost, but his body is animated, his hips pushing up off the desk and into Kyungsoo’s as he spills all over Kyungsoo’s palm, some of it splattering Kyungsoo’s soft tummy. Jongin feels tighter than ever and Kyungsoo barely lasts another minute or so after Jongin before he’s coming too, his hips stuttering helplessly. 

They stay like that for a while, their bodies tangled together, until Jongin begins to shift and Kyungsoo helps to ease his legs down. Jongin groans when Kyungsoo pulls out of him and when he makes to move away Jongin reaches out for him, holding one hand out as he pushes himself up onto his elbow. 

“Here, let me help you up,” Kyungsoo says, linking their fingers together and heaving Jongin upright. Jongin goes easily, his body heavy and pliant as Kyungsoo pulls him in against his chest. Even sitting on the desk Jongin is taller than him, but he dips his head down all the same to rest his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“That was fun,” Jongin says eventually. He still sounds a little breathless. “Sorry if I smell even worse now.”

Kyungsoo laughs and smooths his free hand down Jongin’s sweaty back. He does smell, they both do, and Kyungsoo’s desk is definitely going to need a wipe down later, but Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind overly. “Consider yourself already forgiven.” 

Jongin turns his head to kiss Kyungsoo’s cheek. 

“Come on, let’s go and have a shower,” Kyungsoo says. He takes hold of both of Jongin’s hands now and helps him down off the desk. Jongin’s hoodie falls down after him but Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to pick it up. It would need washing, too, now that it was full of wrinkles and very possibly Kyungsoo’s spunk. But Kyungsoo would deal with that later. 

“Will you scrub my back for me?” Jongin asks as he allows Kyungsoo to guide him towards the office door. His footsteps are light and deliberate against the laminate.

“Mmhm,” Kyungsoo agrees easily, sliding his arm around Jongin’s waist. His skin is tacky and sticky beneath Kyungsoo’s touch. “Then I’ll make us some dinner, afterwards. You must be starving.”

“Yeah, that last workout really took it out of me,” Jongin teases. “You’re a harder task master than Minseok hyung.” 

Kyungsoo laughs and pushes Jongin into the bathroom. Jongin’s smile is broad and delighted as he pulls Kyungsoo with him, backing him up against the bathroom door to kiss him. Kyungsoo just lets him, his palms braced flat against Jongin’s chest, his heart beat slow and steady but still there, a familiar tempo between them. Kyungsoo may not have managed to get much work done but, he thinks as Jongin breaks away and smiles down at him before moving away to start the shower running, today has been anything but a write off.


End file.
